Body Swapping with Wodahs And Male Grora
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: Gray garden more like gay garden amiright or what? Title is what it is. uwu Image from aurorayok's tumblr, bless her soul. Crack and general madness.


Crack is as crack does. AU and absolute randomness as usual~ I've given up all hope for my humanity.

I do not own the Gray Garden, it belongs to Mogeko. Mogemoge~

Most of the characters are male here which I haven't really tried before, so do pardon me if I suck? /sweats intensely

* * *

><p>Body swapping with Wodahs and Male!Grora!<p>

Dedicated to Aurora Yok, a hardcore WodahsxGrora fan, yaoi & yuri shipper and is also a talented artist. You should check out her tumblr, which is basically her name. HAHA.

* * *

><p>"Mission complete." Wodahs dusted himself off gracefully, the item that his brother had instructed for him to retrieve held securely in his grasp.<p>

"Wowie, didn't think ya had it in yer huh, Head Angel." Grora slung an arm around him casually.

He stiffened and swiped Grora's arm away. "Kindly refrain from doing that ever again. I do not appreciate being touched by filthy vermin like you."

"Hahhh? What was that? I think you said you wanted me to do it again? No need to be shy about it!" Grora made a kissy face and tried to get even closer to Wodahs.

Wodahs's temper flared and he spun around, glaring at the other male. "Now you listen here, I only put up with you because you were so annoyingly persistent but so help me if you continue being this infuriating, I will not hesitate to leave you here alone and return on my own." He jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Mah-mahhh, no need to get so mad~" Grora sung with his hands waving lazily in the air. "How's about we take a look see at what Lord Kcalb had us retrieve?"

"I don't-" In Grora's excitement at reaching for the mahogany box, he stretched and tripped over Wodahs. Wodahs's grip loosened, allowed the box to topple over, burst open and then engulfed the pair in a plume of blue smoke.

"Gah, that was a totally terrible experience! What would Lord Kcalb want with such a thin- ARGH!" He stumbled.

A dark chuckle escaped from his companion. "Such a klutz you are. How utterly expected."

"Wait. Why-" Both their eye(s) widened dramatically. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY!" Accusatory glares, complete with a lightning flash background. "I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT!"

Even harsher glares emerged. They butted heads. "Are you saying something about me, stupid Head Angel?"

"Why I'm surprised Grora, you seem to have caught on rather quickly. How unfortunate."

Grabbing onto his scarf, he pulled his body into a chokehold. "Why thank you Head Angel, NOW CHANGE US BACK."

Perfectly unruffled, Wodahs yanked on the ahoge that sprouted from his head but being careful to not yank too hard, it was his body after all. "Let me go first and I'll try to figure something out."

Grora reluctantly released the grip he had, allowing Wodahs to adjust the scarf on the body he was currently residing in.

"Jeez man, how do you even see outta your left eye? This is super weird." Grora squinted at the trees surrounding them and spun around slowly.

"Kindly stop making a fool of my body." Wodahs said politely.

"..." Grora had turned to face Wodahs, upon seeing his body in a 'thinking' mode, fell to the floor laughing. "I can't take you seriously Head Angel, not like this." Slamming a hand against the ground, he released peals of laughter.

His expression darkened as his fingers curled into a fist. "I said. **Stop**."

Grora rose from his position on the ground. "Fine fine, what a killjoy Head Angel you are." He crossed his hands and sulked.

_So cute... Wait now isn't the time for such frivolous thoughts!_ Wodahs cleared his throat hesitantly. "Let's head back to the castle and see if my brother has a solution to this... problem." His lip curled in disgust.

They headed to the warp panel, Grora still emitting slight bouts of giggles that disturbed Wodahs immensely, not believing his body was capable of such ridiculous noises.

Kcalb stood before the pair, a blank expression on his face. _My payback on Etihw... Wasted like this._ He felt like crying. _I shouldn't have trusted Grora at all, knowing he was going along with my brother._

His expression grew stonier.

Wodahs sweat dropped at his brother's shift in facial expressions.

Kcalb shook off his wave of violent emotion. "I do have the solution but you're not going to like it."

"Hooooh? What have we here Ater?" A pleased voice wound around the three.

"Seems to be quite the pickle these two are in." An equally charming voice agreed.

Grora in Wodahs's body forgot all else as he zoomed in on the darn cat who had taken his eye. "GIVE ME BACK MY EYE YOU CURSED FELINE!"

"Ehhh? But I don't have it anymore?" Ater danced around the enraged angel who had somehow gotten his hands on his bow. It was all a very strange sight to behold.

Everyone sighed and ducked as an arrow went whizzing by.

"As I was saying before, for the spell to be reversed, you have to get to understand and appreciate each other better or even slightly more than before."

A horror struck expression crept its way up his face as Wodahs resisted the urge to fall to the floor in an undignified manner.

Grabbing Ater by the neck, Kcalb tossed the playful cat out of his castle with one hand, Arbus chasing after his brother, the other hand rubbing his temple. _Why was he always the one cleaning up people's messes?_

"Did you get that, Grora?" Wodahs addressed a panting Grora.

"Yeah of course. But dang your body is way out of shape Head Angel. Time to hit the gym maybe?" Wodahs flinched and glared.

"But trying to understand someone as sadistic and complex as the Head Angel here? Come on, be realistic." He guffawed flippantly.

This time, Wodahs crushed Grora in a headlock.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime Later<em>

* * *

><p>The both of them were showered with wounds and had been unceremoniously booted out of the castle by a brooding Kcalb.<p>

"I guess we can try to understand each other better? Blegh that did not sound right." Grora stuck out a tongue as though to rid his mouth of such foul words.

"I, as much as I hate to admit it, will have to agree, for the sooner we return to our original state, the better."

"Meowwww, did the two angels get kicked out from the castle too?"

"It does appear so~"

A tick mark formed on Grora's face.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY CAT."

"Nyaaaa, name calling isn't nice Mr Eye Patch."

"I suppose I shall head to the library to see if I can try to read about body swapping and speed up the process." Wodahs shook his head and muttered to himself before starting to walk off.

"H-hey, I don't like reading! What the heck am I supposed to do?" Grora protested as he tried to shoot his arch nemesis down.

"That's your problem now isn't it." Wodahs scoffed.

A quick walk to the library later saw Wodahs scoured the shelves searching for books on related topics while Grora kicked back on one of the chairs, as the cat had evaded him again.

Ms Greif's eyes would have bulged out of their sockets if they could.

Grora was studying while Wodahs was loafing around? The sky must have turned a putrid shade green and great calamities befallen upon the Gray Garden while she wasn't looking.

She dragged an unwilling Lowrie from his office just to double check.

Lowrie strolled up to the pair, an amused grin plastered on his lips. "What's going on here boys?"

* * *

><p>A hasty explanation later, Ms Greif lightly placed an arm on her chest. It was just one shock after another.<p>

Lowrie and Greif exchanged mutual glances and agreed it was best to just leave the bickering duo be.

Grora glanced up at Wodahs, who seemed to be furiously flipping page after page in hopes of a solution besides understanding one another because honestly who would want to understand Grora?

Feeling Grora's gaze upon him, he shuddered a little. Then he straightened, maybe that was it. They just had to get over their _gulp_ mutual dislike of one another. Which was honestly easier said than done.

As he voiced his opinion to his compatriot, Grora scrunched his nose in distaste but it was the only logical thing to do.

They spent the whole afternoon quizzing each other about random things. Grora letting out a loud huff at Wodahs's ochazuke obsession.

They both learned something about the other. Stuff that was better left unsaid. Because you know it's personal. (I'm just a rubbish author who can't write cute fluff with guys /)v(\ )

As they came to an amiable agreement, the sun setting in the distance, a much welcomed whoosh of smoke covered them making them both release relieved sighs.

"Well that's that. Truce?" Grora held out a hand.

"Truce." They shook.

AND HAD GAY BABIES. NO. JUST KIDDING. Or am I?

* * *

><p><span>Omake: Everyone's in cahoots with Etihw (obviously)<span>

* * *

><p>Grora sidled up to beside his god. "Didn't I put on a good show today, Lord Etihw?"<p>

A cheerful grin. An appreciative nod. An unassuming slide of weaponry found its way into Grora's hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you!"

_Silly Kcalb, thinking he can one-up me. I'll never fall for such a silly little trick_. Lips curled up into a gentle teasing smile as the god thought back to when Kcalb had sent Wodahs on a highly secretive mission. It had piqued Etihw's interest so the god had sent Grora to keep an eye on him.

The smile turned a little more mischievous as the god giggled into their hand.

* * *

><p>Fwehhh, I died of trying(failing) to be <strong>cute<strong>. UGHHH. RIP me. Please help me to criticize? Improve? Idk, I hope you liked it anyway. /bows Mogemoge! Prosciutto is our lord and savior!


End file.
